My Best Friend's Wedding
by Raevyn Lolliette
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke have been best friends since early childhood. At 18, they were separated because of Sasuke's career sending him to America. With Sakura getting married, Sasuke will either have to cope with losing his best friend or fight to win her.


Chapter 1

The News

Me and Sakura were best friends, and we had been since we were four. Even Sakura was now twenty and I was twenty-one, we still did everything we could do together. She's a nurse, I'm a CEO for a large corporation.

Noone understood me, but her. So naturally, just being with her makes me happy, even for a short time. Sadly I live all the way in America now, while she lives in Japan, but we call and text and e-mail each other all the time when we're not working. Yeah I missed her a lot, but things were great. Just when I thought my life was perfect, and nothing could bring me down, the smallest of things did. It was on that day, my life became a living hell.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" her clear vibrant voice rang over the phone.

"What is it, Saki-chan?" I asked her wondering what could have gotten my female counter part so excited, and hoping that it wasn't ice cream.

"I've got some great news! But first...where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you for like a month already!" she ranted at me from her position in the Konaha hospital.

"Saki-chan...Don't be over dramatic. It's only been a week. And I told you. I was on an important business trip." I chuckled lightly and dug my hand into my pants pocket. Sometimes she could be such a worry wart.

"Oh..." She paused as if taking it all in, "Well...anyways...Onward to my precious news! I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She squealed immediately afterwards and I nearly choked as my heart hit hard into the pits of my stomach.

"W-What?" I managed to sound semi-collected despite my panicked mind, "T-To who?" I couldn't believe my ears, but she took my stammering for excitement.

"Yeah! I know! I couldn't believe it either! I mean, who would want to marry me, right? But he does, Sasuke-kun! He does!" she was so excited that I could hear the thumps on the floor of the hospital as she jumped up and down for joy.

"T-That's great, Saki-chan..." I told her with fake enthusiasm, "So...who is it?" She didn't hesitate to deliver her answer.

"His name is Neji Hyuuga! And I can't wait for you to meet him! He's so nice, kind, and caring. He has long brown hair and beautiful pearl eyes...I can't believe it, Sasuke-kun! My fairytale has come true!" She rambled on about this perfect guy, and everything that he does. It was so annoying...

"So can you?" she asked suddenly and I realized that I had been spacing out. I mentally facepalmed myself.

"U-Um...do what...?" I asked her lamely.

"Come back to Konaha to be with me for my wedding, silly!" she told me.

"I...um...when?" I grabbed a black book that contained my schedule in it.

"Um...could you come down this Saturday, and stay with me for a couple of weeks?" she asked me sheepishly, "I know that's asking a lot I just-"

"It's fine. I'll be there shortly. Pick me up at the airport, okay?" I said finding a three week empty spot in my calendar for that time period. 'Odd...' I thought to myself with a raised eyebrow.

"That's wonderful!" she sighed in relief, "You don't know how much this means to me, Sasuke-kun! You have no idea!" I chuckled softly once more.

"Alright, Saki-chan...I have to go...See you in a couple of days...Kay?" I tried to end the conversation before my true emotions showed through my carefully composed facade.

"Kay!" I could hear her smile.

"Bye." I told her.

"Love ya!" she hung up. I closed my phone slowly. 'Why would she be getting married? She couldn't have known this guy for long...There's no way she could have made her decison already. How could she-' My thoughts were interrupted as my Vice President/ Friend, Naruto Uzamaki walked up to me.

"Hey teme." he grinned goofily at me.

"Dobe..." I huffed as I slid my cellphone into my pocket.

"Ah...talkin to your girlfriend again, eh?" the blonde was still grinning at me.

"Again, dobe...Not my girlfriend...It's just Saki-chan..." I closed the little black book and sighed as audibly as I could possibly could manage.

"So...boss...What's got ya down?" he asked me. Stupid clueless dobe...I sighed again.

"Naruto...do me a favor, okay?" I asked him, and he gave me a surprised look.

"Uh...yeah. Sure boss. Whaddaya need?" he nodded losing his usual clueless look. "Don't book any meetings or such like that for the next two weeks. And I need a flight for Japan, tomorrow around the three o'clock pm mark. Can you do that?" My gaze shifted to him.

"Yeah. No problem." He turned around to walk back to his desk when he paused and turned back to me. "Hey boss...Can I ask you why you're doing this? Going away for a while, I mean. Is it like a vacation, or something?" I looked at him surprisedly. I hadn't expected him to ask any questions.

"No...it's not vacation," I felt my lips curve up in a slight smile as I rested my cheek on my hand, "Saki-chan's getting married..." To my surprise again, he laughed as he turned around to go to his desk.

"Man, that boy is going to be in for a lot of hell, as much as you care for her..." he threw over his shoulder as he rounded the corner. I smirked evily and folded my hands in front of my face. _'Hell indeed...'_

**Author's Note:**

** Hey all^^ This is another one of those stories that I wrote like three or four years ago that I'm just now posting. I'm a procrastinator...v.v For those of you who will probably ask this, this is a rip-off of the movie My Best Friends Wedding. It's just that when I watched the movie, I couldn't get these images out of my mind. It was a total SasuSaku drama flicky thing. I couldn't help it...v.v So please enjoy this randomly stupid story I just decided to write outta frikin nowhere and I'll see you at Chapter 2! **

**Oh...yeah and please Review^^**

**It makes my insides happy3**

**-Crimson3**


End file.
